


Un angelo in mezzo al buio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E' notte e Vegeta ripensa alla sua Bulma.Il video della storia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7O2FdJuiLusScritta per San Valentino, anche se questa volta la sto ripubblicando in ritardo.Scritta sentendo: Vicina come un Angelo di Paolo Meneguzzi.





	Un angelo in mezzo al buio

Un angelo in mezzo al buio  
  
Vegeta guardò la luce della luna illuminare il soffitto, filtrando argentata dalle finestre della stanza, le tendine rosa di seta oscillavano mosse dal vento e davano vita a un fruscio ritmico. Il principe dei saiyan si appoggiò una mano sul ventre nudo, adagiando l'altra sul materasso, socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.  
"La Gravity Room non si aggiusta da sola e quella donna non tornerà per almeno due giorni" si lamentò. Voltò il capo e guardò il cuscino dall'altra parte del letto matrimoniale, avvertendo una fitta al petto. Si mise su un fianco, il lenzuolo che gli copriva le gambe nude scivolò cadendo a terra. Il letto cigolò e il lenzuolo azzurro su cui era steso il saiyan si riempì di grinze. L'uomo sfiorò il cuscino con la punta delle dita e sospirò.  
"Cos'avranno di così importanti i suoi affari? Non sono mica trattative per vendere un pianeta conquistato" brontolò. Si mise seduto sul letto, afferrò il cuscino e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe.  
"E se stesse perdendo tempo lì perché l'ho trattata male?" si domandò. Passò la mano sopra il cuscino, la pelle abbronzata delle sue dita risaltava sulla stoffa azzurra illuminata dalla luce lunare.  
  
__"Sei maledettamente cocciuto, scimmione!" gridò Bulma. Gli lanciò contro il cacciavite, che rimbalzò sui muscoli definitivi dell'uomo. Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si voltò di scatto.  
"Perché ho ragione, gallina!" ribatté. Bulma si passò le mani tra i capelli e strillò.  
"Possibile dobbiate fare così tutti i giorni?" chiese Trunks. Entrambi i genitori si voltarono di scatto verso il ragazzo.  
"E tu non t'intromettere!" ulularono. Trunks impallidì e Bra si affacciò dalla sua camera, ridacchiando.  
  
Vegeta si stese nuovamente e si mise il cuscino della moglie sul viso, ispirando il suo odore.  
"Tanto lo sa che mi comporterò sempre così ... quando non rischio direttamente di far esplodere il pianeta" bofonchiò.  
\- E' anche se fossi l'uomo perfetto, non sarei ugualmente alla sua altezza - rifletté. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli con forza e socchiuse le labbra.  
  
__"L'unica cosa che importa è diventare il più forte!" gridò Vegeta. Strinse un pugno e colpì una parete di metallo, piegandola.  
"Allenandoti una volta sì e dieci no?" ribatté Bulma acida. Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e la aspirò. Vegeta gliela tolse dalla bocca, la buttò a terra e la calpestò sotto lo stivaletto.  
"Mi alleno quando ci sono nemici decenti" sibilò il saiyan.  
  
Si voltò a faccia in giù, mise il cuscino di lei sul proprio e ci affondò il mento.  
"E' così petulante, che senza di lei la casa è silenziosa. Persino i marmocchi dormono" ringhiò. Allargò le braccia con i pugni chiusi e unì le punte dei piedi, dimenando la coda.  
\- Dovrei stare più tranquillo. Lei è l'angelo che si è preso la briga di tirarmi fuori dalle tenebre, tornerà a casa quando potrà - pensò. Si portò una mano davanti al viso, mise il palmo rivolto verso l'alto e accese una sfera di energia dorata. Sporse il labbro inferiore e ticchettò sulla sfera con l'indice dell'altra mano. Nelle fiamme comparve il viso sorridente di Bulma, teneva gli occhi chiusi e i capelli a caschetto le ricadevano ai lati del viso. La figura dorata si rifletteva nelle iridi d'ossidiana dell'ex-mercenario.  
"Grazie di non sbagliare mai, mio angelo" sussurrò in saiyan, Vegeta. Chiuse il pugno, facendo sparire la figura della terrestre, chiuse gli occhi e affondò il capo nel cuscino di lei. Ispirò nuovamente il suo odore, incrociò le braccia sul petto e si addormentò.


End file.
